


Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

by Holypiestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, FTM Castiel, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Mention of dysphoria, Misgendering, Smut, Transgender, WARNINGS:, despite the title it is a happy ending, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holypiestiel/pseuds/Holypiestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While rooming with someone who is the extreme definition of machismo might seem like a bad thing, Castiel learns that he isn't the only exception for his exterior being different from his interior. Dean Winchester is the perfect example of being not who you would expect. </p><p>A great story ensues with Dean after Castiel survives his first day at College.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Come move in week, Castiel’s anxiety had now sky rocketed. His father, Chuck was enthused enough for the both of them though. He had started packing a month too early and went above and beyond trying to get Castiel ready for school.

“Hey son, you sure you aren’t going to be needing any cool Washington University gear? Any socks or maybe some cool ‘snapbacks’ as you kids call them.” Castiel wanted to groan at the constant nagging but since his dad had sobered up, his father had come a long way.

Instead Castiel politely declined before wrapping his dad into a hug. He felt Chuck tense for a moment before hugging him back. This open affection was a new thing for the both of them. Castiel figured he’d have to make up for lost time.

“Okay well what do we have left?” Chuck surveyed Castiel’s list. There were two items left. Books and something he’d have to save up for and buy himself.

“Well just books left then.” He grinned.

“Yeah the other thing I can get my-“ His father was out the door before he could finish. Castiel sat down on the bed to sort through his vinyl not thinking much of it. Before it dawned on him, his father was back with a cleanly wrapped item.

“What’s this?” Castiel wondered, shifting to receive the present from his father.

“A going away present. I figured you’d be needing it while living with another boy.” Slowly Castiel peeled back the paper and tears welled up in his eyes.

“I wasn’t sure what color you’d like but since you wear mostly black and gray I just decided to get you black. We can always return it if you’d like I still have the-“

“It’s perfect dad. Thank you.” He placed it softly on the bed before jumping up and attacking his father with another hug.

“I can’t thank you enough.” He giggled through his tears into his dad’s shoulder before jumping back in glee.

“Well go ahead, try it on. See how it fits.” Castiel picked up the article of clothing and rushed to the bathroom. Holding up the binder to his chest, his eyes weld up with tears again. There was a moment where he had forgotten everything from his past and could finally move on from it. Finally, there was some room to breathe and the anxiety he once had slowly started to dissipate. Quickly, he chucked off his shirt and sports bra before stepping into his new binder and shimming it on. He replaced his shirt and was extremely surprised by what he saw. Everything was flat. No worry of being misgendered because of his breasts, he felt more like himself than he had in a long time.

“That looks awesome! What do you think?” His dad cooed when he re-entered the room. Castiel did a little twirl and then ran up and hugged his father for the third time today. He was on a record.

“I love it. Thank you so much.” He giggled.

“Ready to pack up?” Chuck asked. Castiel nodded eagerly, picking up his things and loading it into the car.           

After everything was packed Castiel waddled back up the porch and into the house, caressing every piece of furniture and the tapestries on the stairs. He followed a rounded corner before meeting his bedroom again. The walls and bed had been stripped of any remembrance of Castiel. The only thing of him that was left was a small trophy he had won in little league baseball. He knew it would find itself in his father’s office while he wrote. It warmed his heart to know that. Yet there was still a bittersweet goodbye hanging in the air between the threshold and his feet.

“Sorry I never wrote a farewell speech for you.” His father’s voice echoed through the emptiness that was once his room as he clapped a hand down on his shoulder. They both chuckled for a moment before Castiel cleared his throat.

“That’s okay. I’ll keep it simple. Goodbye room.” Castiel said with one look before shutting the door behind him and turned to follow his dad back out onto the driveway.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” The car door shut and with that they were off to the airport.  


	2. An Unspoken Agreement

The airport was crammed as usual. Taxis swerved in and out of traffic, carrying a slew of curse words with it as other impatient drivers moved slowly forward.

“You can just drop me off. These people are insane.” Castiel poked his head out the window to get a better look at the line. It seemed never ending.

“Nonsense! I won’t be seeing you until fall break!” Chuck insisted, patting Castiel’s shoulder.

“Have patients. It’ll lighten up.” As soon as the words left his mouth a coned off area was opened up and the flow transitioned more smoothly. Castiel cracked up. Chuck always had a way of doing that.

“See! Patients.” His father repeated, coasting into an open parking space.

They grabbed the luggage and wheeled it towards the entrance. Check-in was just a few feet away. He reached back to grab the rest of his things but met air. Castiel looked up at his father and saw tears trickling down his face.

“What’s wrong?” He was shocked with worry yet Chuck just shook his head and laughed.

“Nothing. It’s just… my little boy is all grown up. I’m so proud of you.” His lip quivered in response.

“Oh dad! I’ll always be your little kid.” He hugged his father before stepping back and simpering.

“I’m just older and going off to college.” There was an exchange of laughter before Chuck passed him his bags.

“Be safe! Call me when you land.” He ruffled Castiel’s hair before watching him leave.

After one last hug he went through check-in and waved goodbye on the other side.

It was a good hour before his flight was being called. He had gotten food and read up to the two last chapters of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when Flight B87 was being called over the loud speaker. His heart thrummed in his ears as he boarded the plane.

Lucky for him, his flight had few passengers and only lasted for two hours.

When the flight landed it was getting close to sunset. He waited for a cab for about another thirty minutes and each minute that dragged on caused a wash of acid to gnaw at his stomach.

He had wished the time away too soon because when he was standing outside his assigned dorm, he was wishing he had said a longer goodbye to his bedroom.

“You must be Castiel.” A chipper voice greeted him immediately when he walked through the threshold. His eyes found the owner of the voice once they adjusted to the indoor lighting. Black hair was contrasted by pale skin and bright blue eyes.

“Hi, yes. I um…” He trailed off trying to find something to say. A red head waltzed in right on cue.

“You went and scared him, Han.” She chuckled, holding out a hand.

“I’m Charlie. This crazy girl here is Hannah.”

“I’m Castiel. Nice to meet you both.” He took her hand with gratitude.

“So you’re in room 401 right?” She peered at a clip board and grinned. Castiel wavered a moment before replying.

“Uh yes.” He figured there would be a punch line to that mischievous smile.

“Great you’re rooming with Dean Winchester. You’re in luck, he’s a good friend of mine.” There was a sort of unspoken hint that Castiel was sure he wasn’t understanding. But the news was a momentary relief. Charlie looked like a pretty nice person. Anyone willing to spend time with her would be good too. He hoped, at least.

“You have all weekend to get to know each other so it’s good you came on a Friday!” Hannah squealed. The enthusiasm radiating from her made Castiel a bit apprehensive. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with her yet. Charlie seemed completely unfazed as she gestured for Castiel to follow her.

“Right this way.” All he could focus on though was the beam that was Hannah’s smile. He found himself stepping into an elevator, leaving her behind and suddenly regained enough attention to process that the elevator was already gliding to a stop. His pulse escalated up about 500 more beats per second than normal. 

Charlie emerged and headed straight, towards the only room that sat facing the elevators. Unlike the other rooms, his door remained shut. There were no stickers or fun decorations except for his and Dean Winchester’s name and extremely uninviting. He was tempted to flee to the room that addressed Jo and Jessica. Their wall was decorated with an interesting theme. Half badass guns and cars with a touch of violence and the other cute Smurfs and Hello Kitty covered. It was more appealing than the blank wall.

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door in front of him open. About five inches taller than Castiel, loomed a blonde with a ripped Van Halen shirt and plaid thrown on top of it. He reeked machismo and Castiel was praying to God it was one of his roommate’s friends.

“Ah, you must be Cas. I’m Dean.” He offered a hand to which Castiel stared blankly at. A million things were rushing through his mind. The first thing was the nickname. Only his father called him Cas.

There was what seemed like an hour long silence that hung in between them, growing so awkwardly thick that it reminded Castiel of molasses. He suddenly couldn’t breathe enough to speak.

“He’s nervous.” Charlie advocated for him, patting the small of his back.

“Alright. Understandable. I’m heading to get some grub if you want to join me.” He offered, shoving a thumb in the direction of the elevators. Castiel shook his head and then cleared his throat.

“I’m just going to go ahead and unpack my stuff. Thank you though.” He didn’t mean for his words to come out in a whisper so he wouldn’t have been surprised if Dean didn’t reply.

“Okay. See you in a little bit.” He shifted his vibrato down about five octaves before maneuvering around Castiel and raising his eyebrows at Charlie.

“You wanna join me?” He placed his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head in despite of the big goofy grin that was now plastered on her face.

“Sadly I can’t. I have business to attain to downstairs.” She winked at Dean and Castiel took that as his cue to leave. He pushed through the front door with all of his belongings and closed it softly behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment to release a breath he didn't realize he was holding. On the other side he heard them talking quietly.  

“I don’t want him to stay in here if I’ve already traumatized the poor guy. I barely said anything!” Dean hissed. He could practically hear the amusement in Charlie’s voice.

“Just give it a few weeks, Dean. If it doesn’t get better by fall break, we’ll switch him.” She assured, the sound of her patting his shoulder commenced. Castiel didn’t care to hear anymore, all he wanted to do was go back to his home in Montana. He thought of his room and then remembered that he was supposed to call his dad. Quickly, he pushed his stuff to the empty side of the room and dialed his dad’s number.

“Thought you flew into space or something. Was going to wait a week to tell everyone you had become an astronaut.” Immediately Castiel was soothed. He chuckled and rested onto his new mattress.

“Hi dad. Sorry I totally spaced.” He shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Don’t worry about. I’m just joking with you. How is everything? You having fun?” Castiel snorted in response to his questions.

“That doesn’t sound positive. Do I need to come over there?” Chuck’s voice grew with worry. Castiel wanted so badly to run back to the safety of his home but he knew that Chuck spent most of his life savings just to get Castiel here. It wouldn’t be fair to him.

“It’s new. Just need some time for… adjustment.” He winced at the word, knowing that it only meant Castiel would have to work things out with his roommate.

“Okay. Well if it gets too bad Cas, just let me know.” He could hear the partial hope that grew in his voice. He knew what he said was the right thing. It made him feel a little more relieved.

“Did you meet your roommate at least?” He knew his dad was scrambling for something else to focus on other than the sadness that resided in Castiel’s voice.

“Yeah. He’s uh-nice.” That was the only thing he could think of at this moment. Any sort of tangible feeling he got from Dean anyways.

“Well that’s a plus. Right?” Castiel wanted so badly to tell Chuck that he was doing amazing and already made a bunch of friends and was excited for the first day of school. He wished that the churning acid in his stomach would settle down for once.

“Yeah. I love you, Dad. Thanks again for doing all of this for me.” He simpered at the bed beneath him, picking on a stray piece of thread that was poking out from its center. 

“I’m glad I could do it. You deserve it Castiel. You’re a great kid.” He could hear his dad getting chocked up on the other end of the phone. It caused a warmth to stir in his gut. He chuckled in response again and leaned back onto the bed.

“Thanks.” There was a moment of silence before Castiel announced that he needed to finish unpacking. There was only a little bit of time he’d have left to himself until Dean returned from his dinner. He wanted to be able to at least get a couple of things situated before he called it a night.

“Alright. If you need anything Cas you just let me know okay? I love you, Son.” His heart warmed even more as he nodded in return even though his father couldn’t see him.

“I love you too, Dad. Talk to you tomorrow.” With that, the line went dead and Castiel stared at the blank screen for a few minutes, getting his thoughts in order.

He started by taking a shower. His binder had started to bother him. He knew the rule, not to keep it on for over 8 hours. The rule had already been broken. As he shrugged out of his shirt it became more uncomfortable. With all this anxiety he hadn’t had time to check in and see how he was feeling otherwise.

When he finally got it off he took in a deep breath and winced. With a few shakier breaths though he became stable enough to move towards the shower and turn on the hot water. Flexing his muscles, he stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down his back after wetting his hair. He let it cover his entire body before soaping up and falling into a rhythmic humming. It was a Beatles original, Hey Jude that came to mind. It was a song his mother used to sing to him before she died. He remembered her soft brunette hair and glossy doe blue eyes that stared tenderly down at him. Just one gaze into her eyes could heal the world’s problems.

So he remembered her eyes and imagined them healing all his woes and for a few moments he was back in the same paradise he was as a baby. That was until the sound of The Doors boomed into his bubble and shocked him into almost slipping. Following the angry noise was a deep voice hollering at the top of his lungs. He knew that voice belonged to Dean Winchester.

Toweling himself off and throwing a tank top on, then a too large pajama shirt and boxers he exited the bathroom into their room. It had changed from only a few minutes ago. The lights were low and a figure was swaying across the room. By the clumsy clattering he heard, Castiel thought that Dean was drunk.

“Are you drunk?” Castiel hissed into the dark. Dean halted singing immediately while shutting off the music and scrambling to the turn the lights up.

“I thought you were gone.” His face grew beet red in response. Castiel just gave him a _what the hell_ kind of look before dropping his towel into a pile with his other clothes beside his bed, making sure to cover up his binder.

“You didn’t hear the shower running?” He was starting to become more and more annoyed by the second.

“No, sorry.” Dean picked up his things and hurried into the bathroom. It was an odd interaction between the two. Dean seemed like the person to not let anyone phase him, yet Castiel had turned his entire world upside down in a matter of hours.

This would be an interesting year.


	3. Hello Dolly

There was a sense of uncertainty that Castiel woke up with the next morning. He was suddenly questioning his ability to continue living with Dean and attending this school. He wonders if it really is all worth it to get his degree in the arts. There was a perfect full-ride scholarship waiting for him back at the University of Montana. Still, his mind gravitated towards the great programs here, and the agreement Charlie had made to Dean. He would wait until Fall Break to make a decision.

Instead of dwelling on his worries, Castiel took this time to shower and unpack the rest of his things. Best Coast drifting slowly into the air around him through his record player.

He noticed his side of the room was more spacious. He wasn’t sure if Dean had chosen that on purpose. Yet again, the longer Castiel questioned Dean’s actions, he found the more questions he had. So he decided to drop it.

That’s when a knock sounded on the door. Castiel figured it was Charlie checking up on him. Unknowingly though Dean waited on the other side. When Castiel opened the door he found his roommate wearing a sheepish grin and he suddenly had the urge to close it again. Whether or not Castiel was trying to somehow make nice with Dean didn’t hide the fact that Castiel either wanted to run away or punch him every time Dean was in his vicinity. Due to the interruption of his personal time, Castiel was leaning more towards punching him.

“Sorry man. Forgot my key.” Dean was the first to break the ice and by his placid response, Castiel knew Dean could feel the rigidness radiating from him. Castiel stared at his flustered roommate, strands of hair sticking up on all sides of his head.

“Your shirts on inside out.” Castiel blurted before hurrying over to his side of the room, trying to find something to do in order to avoid more awkward conversation. Dean on the other hand was gluten for punishment. Dean grasped desperately at attempts to speak to Castiel while he stepped inside and pulled off his shirt. Castiel darted his gaze to the record slip before him.

“Sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to annoy you.” Dean finally apologized once he had his shirt situated. Castiel glanced up from his work and noticed Dean was staring practically into his soul. He avoided eye contact again and continued playing with the insert.

“It’s your room too.” He responded and winced a little at his tone. Dean was trying his best to be nice. Yet Castiel couldn’t help but wonder what he was trying to do. Was there an ulterior motive? Castiel had been fooled by many people before, he wasn’t willing to be used again. No matter what, Castiel would always try to protect himself. But when he saw that mixture of annoyance and disappointment on Dean’s face, he softened. 

“Sorry. Thank you for your apology. But it’s okay if you listen to music. It just startled me, that’s all.” Dean chuckled at his response.

“It was kind of loud wasn’t it?” Dean mused, staring down at the ground.

“Just a little.” Castiel found himself laughing. Dean practically sighed at that. It reminded Castiel of a scorned lover who only wanted the best for their other half. He immediately shook the thought away. What had gotten into him? Dean wasn’t interested in Castiel in the slightest. He’s just being nice to him because he pities Castiel.

“Look man, I know we got off to a rough start but I’m really not that bad. I want to have a great year and I’m sure you do to.” Castiel sighed. He knew Dean was right. Sure he could be a real pain in the ass, but compared to other people, he really wasn’t that bad.

Castiel dropped his record cover and walked over to Dean with a hand held out. Dean gave it a quizzical look.

“Truce?” Castiel offered, trying his best to crack a somewhat friendly smile. Dean relaxed a little at his expression.

“Truce.” He declared, giving his hand a firm shake. They stood like that for a moment, both of them staring down at their hands before Castiel quickly pulled away and Dean cleared his throat.

“Alright, now that that’s covered. Do you know a good place to eat? I’m starving.” Castiel asked. Right on cue his stomach belched out what sounded like the worst dying cat sound. Dean busted out in laughter.

“I know just the place.” Dean leaned over to collect a pair of keys. It was interesting for Castiel to see Dean a little more relaxed. It was almost as if Dean had been pretending to be someone he wasn’t just seconds ago. Castiel noticed it since the first day they met. Dean acted as if he was walking on eggshells when he was around Castiel. For a split second Castiel worried that Dean knew his secret. Maybe somehow Dean had been alerted by the school to say that he was rooming with a boy who was transgender. There would be no way since his father and therapist swore secrecy until Castiel felt comfortable to come out. He pushed the thought aside to focus on Dean’s newly drawn attention to Castiel’s own blue eyes.

“Don’t mind if I drive, do ya?” He wondered, darting away is gaze before there was actually time to process anything. Castiel shook his head.

“I left my car back home so that would be much appreciated.” Castiel said with gratitude.  

“Great.” Dean beamed, following Castiel out of the room and locked the door behind them.

“By the way, Best Coast is my favorite.” He mentioned, while crossing the hall towards the elevators. Castiel eyes bugged.

“Seriously?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to squeal or bust out into laughter. Dean just gave him a bigger smile and nodded.

“Yeah. Who doesn’t like them?” Dean practically scoffed before stepping into the elevator. Castiel followed, a similar smile growing on his face. Dean was starting to sound better by the minute. He was glad that he didn’t immediately ask Charlie for a room change. Who knows who Castiel could have ended up with. Speaking of Charlie.

“Did you want to invite your girlfriend?” Castiel asked when Dean caught up to him. He almost tripped over his own feet at that.

“My who?” Dean gawked.

“Charlie, your girlfriend?” Castiel was confused by his response. Hadn’t he saw them flirting and fawning over each other just last night?

“Oh. We’re just friends.” Dean replied nonchalantly.

“Really? I can’t remember the last time I was flirting with my friend like you two were last night.” Castiel pointed out. There was a moment of silence as they waited for the elevator. Castiel could see the wheels in Dean’s head turning. Was he trying to figure out the best excuse?

“Charlie is great. But we’re just friends.” He repeated. Castiel sighed. He didn’t want to push but it ticked Castiel off. What if Charlie was madly in love with Dean and he treats her feelings like nothing? Castiel had no doubt that Dean was a ladies’ man but Charlie didn’t seem like just any other lady.

“Just don’t lead her on.” Castiel knew it was none of his business but he saw how kind Charlie was and didn’t want to see her get hurt.

“Cas, Charlie is gay.” Dean sighed. Castiel’s stomach sunk.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He swallowed staring up at the floor numbers. They were dragging at a dangerously slow pace.

“It’s cool. I know you’re just trying to care for people. But she isn’t out yet, Cas.” Dean explained. Castiel’s eyes practically fell out of his skull.

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry.” He knew how that felt. No one knowing who you truly are. It’s a lonely place. Yet it takes time to build up the courage and tell someone. The only people who know about him are his therapist and his dad.

“It’s fine, man. Just let her tell you.” Dean clapped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, steering him out the opening doors. The moment they stepped through the threshold Charlie was there to greet them. At the sight of them together though she gave Dean a short weird glance. In response, he gave her a thumbs up behind Castiel to show that they had a break through. That’s what Castiel assumed at least. By her smile of relief Castiel knew it was a positive step forward.

“Good morning.” Castiel greeted. The desk before her was a mess and he could tell by her slumping in the chair that she had a long night. She still remained chipper.

“Hey Cas, how was your first night?” She ran up to hug him. He tensed at first then softened up to her, thanking his dad that he had a binder.

“Good. Thank you.” He grinned in response.

“We’re heading out to breakfast if you’d like to join us.” Castiel offered.

“Where’s Han?” Dean poked his head around the desk.

“Had to leave early. Her dad is in town.” She rolled her eyes. Dean gave an _eek_ sort of expression. Charlie just shrugged in returned.

“But yeah. My shifts over now so I’d love to join you guys.” She grinned. Dean held out his arm for her and she took it with gratitude.

They walked a couple blocks until they reached a parked Impala. It was a beautiful sleek black 67 in mint condition. Castiel’s eyes bugged when Dean unlocked the passenger side to let Charlie into the back.

“This is your car?” Castiel gawked. Dean shot him a triumphant smile.

“Yep. And you get to ride shotgun.” Dean relayed.

“Hello Dolly.” Castiel cooed, running his fingers along the door handle before climbing in. He always already buzzing with excitement when Dean hopped into the driver’s seat and stuck the key into the ignition. It roared alive underneath them. Castiel accidentally squealed. Both Charlie and Dean busted into laughter. The car kicked back for a moment in response before jetting off.

“She likes you already, Cas.” Charlie joked, punching him playfully in the shoulder. Dean chuckled in response while Castiel continued to wear a child-like smile.

As they headed towards their destination Castiel admired the scenery. Washington looked completely different in the daylight, adding a place of character with the people that crammed through the hustle and bustle on the street. Castiel didn’t pay much attention to the small talk that Dean and Charlie passed between each other. He wasn’t sure what to add at this point. There was either too much he could say or too little, no in between. Every moment he was itching to hear more about them so he sat silently in the passenger seat, falling in and out of the conversation.

It wasn’t long until they reached a small diner off the main highway. Despite the size of the restaurant the parking lot was packed with cars. That was a good sign.

Everyone inside was conversing and laughing as if they hung out there every day. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if they actually did.

A blonde popped out of the kitchen and beamed when she saw Dean and Charlie. She picked up the pace and ran into Dean’s arms.

“Long time no see, kiddo.” Dean greeted, taking a step back to look at her. She did a small twirl for him before going over to Charlie and enveloping her in a hug.

“I missed you guys.” She cried, glancing over at Castiel. He smiled for a moment before looking over at Dean in hopes he would introduce Castiel. He felt like it was a little awkward to just introduce himself. He wasn’t sure if she’d really care.

“And who might this be?” Castiel was proven wrong about his assumptions for what felt like the fiftieth time this week. It was almost like a prayer answered from Heaven.

“This is Castiel my new roommate.” Dean introduced him, wrapping a tight arm around Castiel’s shoulder. He chuckled in response, holding out a hand to the girl.

“Nice to meet you Castiel, I’m Jo.” The more she talked the more Castiel noticed a native drawl. It reminded him of how his mother used to talk. He was starting to love her more by the second.

 “Alright you three. Right this way.” She led them to a booth towards the back. As the wandered deeper into the restaurant and away from the big screamers watching football on the television, Castiel noticed Peggy Lee drifting in the background and his stomach grew with warm content.

Peggy Lee was Castiel’s first record, given to him by his late Grandmother at his 5th Christmas. His mother had bought him his first record player shortly after that. It was a tradition that every Christmas since then they would play her version of Winter Wonderland. His father continued this tradition well after his mother past away. It was played in remembrance of both of them. The memory of him dancing in his pajamas and reindeer socks played in his mind. His mother sliding him across the naked hardwood flooring.

Castiel came out of his memory with a smile on his face as he sunk into the red cushion with Dean in toe.

“What I got cooties or something?” Charlie joked. Dean followed her comment with a loud laugh.

“Nah, you’re too good for us. Well me at least.” He elbowed Castiel in the ribs before turning his attention to a red head who emerged from the kitchen and plopped down beside Charlie.

“Anna!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist.

 “What are you dorks ordering?” She grinned, whipping out a notepad. She did a double take though when she saw Castiel.

“Oh no. Don’t let these losers corrupt the sweetness from you.” She glared at Charlie and Dean. Castiel blushed in response.

“Don’t look at me.” They said collectively.

“I’m Anna, if you ever need some sanity come here to hang out with Jo and I.” She giggled, holding out a hand. Castiel took it while chuckling.

“Nice to meet you Anna. I’m Castiel. Thank you. I will definitely keep that in mind.” He was still grinning even after she had taken their orders and left. He thought about all this interaction and the friendly conversation that was bubbling around him and he could feel warmth blooming in his stomach. He had hopes that he’d be able to form bonds with all of these people. Before he had been hesitant about even Dean. Hell, just this morning he was so certain that him and Dean could never get along. Yet this adventure has proven to be a step in the right direction. He remembered what his father had said a couple weeks ago. _You’ll never know if you don’t try, Cas._ It remained true in everything that he did. From when he was little all the way until now, Castiel always knew that it was good to try everything at least once.

When the food had arrived he refrained from digging in immediately, enjoying the atmosphere. He looked over at Dean and Charlie as they chatted away, shoveling fries and milkshake into their mouths with the occasional laughter filling the air.

“We should start coming here every Saturday morning.” Charlie mentioned, watching as ketchup oozed onto her eggs.

The statement reminded Castiel how natural it felt for Peggy Lee to become a tradition. He was starting to feel like this would be something he could really get used to.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that this took me so long. School is hectic. Also I apologize that this is starting off so slow. I promise it'll start getting good soon. Thanks again for sticking around <3.

**Author's Note:**

> I post every week on Wednesday (sometimes like this week for instance I post more than once)! So if I haven't posted in a week let me know!
> 
> I by no means am the authority to talk about being Transgender so if I mess up anything or say anything offensive please let me know and I will change it immediately.  
> Here are some great safe places to talk to people and get some more information:  
> http://www.ways2raise.net/  
> http://www.transpeoplespeak.org  
> http://w2radvice.tumblr.com/  
> (if any of you have great resources let me know and I will add to this list)
> 
> Thank you again for your patience and understanding. I love all of you!


End file.
